


Momma's Boy

by pastellesbian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mommy Issues, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellesbian/pseuds/pastellesbian
Summary: Madame Red and Grelle get a little bit frisky.





	Momma's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Why have I made this? Everyone claims this is cursed so enjoy.

"On your knees. "

It was quiet yet so demanding. The butler fell back on his thighs at the command, not daring to disobey. 

"Tongue out. "

With another command thrown at him, the butler let his tongue slip out from quivering lips.   
"Now, be a good boy and lick momma's pussy. "

Grelle let no time waste as pink flesh collided with each other. Angelina gripped the brunette's ponytail and gave it a harsh tug, 

"Oh my baby boy loves momma's pussy. He just can't get enough of it can he? " 

Oh god it was true. The butler couldn't help but lick faster, for he indeed loved his mistresses sex. 

" Momma loves her baby boy. Mmm oh momma loves him so much . . . "


End file.
